dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range
Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range (竜骨山脈ブリューナ・ギデオン, Ryūkotsu Sanmyaku Buryūna Gideon) is a Lost Ground located at Θ Hidden Forbidden Dragonbein. In Project .hack, "Dragonbein Range" was translated as Keel Mountains. The World R:2 Official Story Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range is made up of the bones of Gwydion, the true dragon who pulled the chariot of Taranis, the sun god. Epitaph of the Twilight In the Epitaph, the Keel Mountains are home to an ape that can speak the language of humans. It asks those who pass by the strange riddle:"What clings to you? Bear it you cannot, accept it you cannot, but hidden it is from you. Recite its name." The answer being one's own name; the name of their shadow. On the other side of the mountains lives a wise dragon named Sheraton. History .hack//CELL thumb|The Dragonbein Range in Roots Here Midori witnesses a battle between Ovan and Azure Kite. .hack//Roots Ovan meets Taihaku here after escaping from a prison created by Yata. Not recognizing him, Taihaku returns to Mac Anu to prepare for the Forest of Pain event. Ovan remains in this field for awhile where he is eventually discovered by Azure Kite. Kite fights against Ovan using his Twilight Bracelet but Ovan responds with the AIDA that is sealed inside his left arm. The AIDA wounds Azure Kite, who is forced to retreat. Unknown to both fighters, Midori was watching the entire fight from a hiding place nearby. thumb|Ovan and Azure Kite face off. .hack//GU+ .hack//G.U. Games After losing control of Atoli and the rest of his forces, Sakaki flees to this area. Haseo, Pi, and Atoli confront and defeat him, prompting Ovan to appear. Ovan congratulates Haseo and gives him Azure Kite's severed arm as a gift. Haseo asks him if he fought Tri-Edge, to which Ovan responds that saying so wouldn't quite be correct. He then reveals his identity as Tri-Edge, PKs Pi and Atoli, creates a Sign, and teleports to Inverted City Megin Fi, telling Haseo to meet him there. Trivia *This is the only Lost Ground that has two Signs in it. *This Lost Ground's name "Dragonbein" is a mix of the English word dragon and the Old High German word bein (although Bein means leg in modern German, here it means bone). Thus, the name means "dragon bone". In the original Japanese version, the full name of this area is Ryuukotsu Sanmyaku Briona Gwydion (竜骨山脈ブリューナ・ギデオン), or Dragon Bone Mountain Range Briona Gwydion. Ryuukotsu, although literally meaning the bones of a dragon, usually refers to the keel of a ship in Japanese, as a keel resembles a large skeleton in structure. In the translation of the original games, ryuukotsu was translated by the dictionary definition "keel", but in the G.U. Games this translation was changed to "Dragonbein" to literally reflect the components of the original Japanese word. However, since both terms refer to the same structure, it is possible the term "Keel Mountains" could still be considered a correct alternate name. Category:Lost Grounds